nlwowwikifandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Orgrim Doomhammer
Bestand:Horde.gifORGRIM DOOMHAMMER Bestand:200px-Orgrimdoomhammer.jpg *'Titel' Warchief of the horde, The Backstabber, The Doomhammer *'Geslacht' Man *'Ras' Orc *'Class' Rogue, Fighter, Warrior *'Clans' Orcish Horde, Blackrock Clan, Thunderlord Clan *'Rank' Warchief of the horde, Chieftain of the Blackrock clan *'Locatie' Begraven in Hammerfall, Arathi Highlands *'Status' Overleden *'Verwanten' Telkar Doomhammer (vader) *'Studenten' Thrall *'Vergezellen' Durotan (beste vriend) I rule the Horde now, Gul'dan. Not you, not your warlocks. Doomhammer alone. And there will be no more dishonor. No more treachery. No more deceit and lies! Orgrim Doomhammer ,beter bekend als "backstabber" door Gul'dan en Blackhand, was de warchief van de Orcish horde tijdens het einde van de First War en heel de Second War. De Orc-hoofdstad Orgrimmar, Hammerfall en het vliegend schip Orgrim's Hammer zijn allemaal naar hem genoemd. Biografie Rise of the horde Orgrim van de Blackrocks en Durotan van de Frostwolves hebben elkaar ontmoet toen ze nog klein waren. Ze waren ontsnapt uit een tent tijdens het Kosh'Harg Festival tijdens bedtijd. Ze waren naar buiten gegaan om de hoge raad van de clans te gaan bespioneren maar waren erg teleurgesteld. Toen besloten ze om de hele nacht niet aleen te spenderen aan elkaar uit te dagen maar sloten een bond. Normaal mocht dit niet van de Frostwolf en Blackrock clan maar toch deden ze het en bleven vrienden voor altijd. Tijdens een race in Terokkar Forest liepen ze een kwade Ogre tegen en liepen toen voor hun leven. De ogre bleef hun achtervolgen tot de twee een groep Dreanei tegen kwamen en hun hielp. Orgrim begon zijn kracht te halen uit de Thunderlord Clan die goed bevriend waren met de Blackrock clan, Zo kon hij dus zijn krachten uit de beide clans halen. Toen zijn vader stierf werd hij de dragen van het wapen Doomhammer en werd hij tweede leider van Blackrock. Hoewel Orgrim tegen de oorlog met Dreanei was volgende hij toch de orders op van de Blackrock Clan en gaf zelf toe aan de bloeddorst van Gul'dan. Maar hij en Durotan begonnen eraan te twijfelen of de orc's niet opgelicht waren omdat hij één van de weinige orcs was die niet van het bloed van Mannoroth had gedronken omdat ze vonden dat hij niet goed genoeg was om te drinken van hetgeen dat de warchiefs kregen. First and Second wars thumb|left Doomhammer was één van de meest vertrouwbaren Luitenants van Blackrock en leiden veel gevechten tegen de legers van het koninkrijk Azeroth. Maar Orgrim twijfelde meer over de beslissing die Blackhand nam en vertrouwde Gul'dan ook voor geen haar. Toen Gul'dan in een coma viel omdat hij de geheimen van Medivh wou lezen via zijn gedachten greep Orgrim zijn kans om leider van de Horde te worden. Rond deze tijd kwam Durotan Doomhammer bezoeken, sommige bronnen zeggen dat het was voordat hij warchief werd en sommige zeggen dat het was toen hij al warchief was. De frostwolf clan werd afgestoten omdat Durotan de bevelen van Gul'dan niet wou opvolgen. Durotan wist dat Gul'dan samen werkte met de Warlock Kil'jaeden maar zweeg hierover. Uiteindelijk vertelde hij het toch aan Orgrim en hij vond dat het tijd werd dat er een einde kwam aan de kwaadaardige warlock. Toen Durotan onderweg was naar huis werd hij aangevallen door moordenaars ingehuurd door Gul'dan. Hij en zijn vrouw stierven en ze dachten dat het kind ook dood was maar dit bleek niet, het werd later grootgebracht door Humans. Orgrim bleef niet zoals Blackhand bij de pakken zitten, hij wou geen marionetten zijn voor Gul'dan en zijn Shadow Council. Doomhammer had Garona gevangen en haar gemarteld totdat ze vertelde waar de Shadow Council zich verborgen hield. Hij zou de Shadow Council afmaken omdat hij vond dat die een slechte invloed had op de Horde. Hij vermoorde zoveel mogelijk Warlock dat hij aankon zodat hun krachten daalden. Toen Gul'dan wakker werd zag hij dat de nieuwe Warchief alle warlocks had vermoord en de Shadow Council had vernietigd. Hij ging op zijn knieën zitten voor Doomhammer en smeekte hem om vergiffenis en zei dat hij de laatste orc tovenaar was en ze hem nodig zouden hebben tegen de human's hun tovenaars. De warlock beloofde de warchief dat hij een leger voor hem zou maken dat aleen de Warchief gehoorzaamde, genaamd : The Death Knight's. Orgrim liet het toe ook al vertrouwde hij hem niet. Orgrim doomhammer was ook een keiharde vijand voor de Alliance toen hij de horde in Khaz Modan binnenbracht en tijdens de Second War. Ook al leiden hij de legers met ijzeren vuist was hij ook een goede diplomaat, Hij legde contacten met de Goblin's en de Troll's in Azeroth. Doomhammer maakte ook van Blackrock Spire zijn hoofdkwartier en liet Zuluhed van de Dragonmaw Clan onderzoeken doen in de Demon Soul. Dit leiden tot het gevangenschap van draken-koningin Alexstrasza en zo konden ze draken gebruiken in het orc leger. Onder zijn leiding had de horde veel schade aangericht aan de alliance in het noorden. Khaz modan, Lordaeron en Quel'thalas werden toen zwaar aangevallen. Orgrim sloot toen ook een pact met Lord Perenolde, leider van de slechte alliance in Altrec. Hij mocht door zijn land gaan om naar Lordaeron te gaan op voorwaarde dat de Horde hen niet zou aanvallen. Maar Doomhammer had wel gelijk in zijn vorige veronderstelling over Gul'dan. Toen de Horde hun laatste en zwaarste aanval op Lordaeron aanrichten ging Gul'dan samen met de Stormreaver Clan en de Twilight's Hammer weg en zetten koers naar het zuiden. Orgrim stuurden een deel van de Blackrock Clan en de Black tooth Grin Clan achter de clans aan om te vechten. Gul'Dan en zijn warlock vlucten in de Tomb of Sargeras maar werden geslacht door de demonen die zich daar bevonden. De rest werd geslacht door de Orc's. Doomhammer moest zich wel terugtrekken uit de stad Lordaeron omdat hij veel soldaten was verloren door het verraad van Gul'dan. Hij trok terug in zijn hoofdkwartier in Blackrock Spire. Daar vocht hij zijn laatste gevecht van de Second war tegen Anduin Lothar en zijn paladin's. Humans en orcs vochten weer een legendarische strijd totdat beiden op waren van de strijd. Doomhammer kon Anduin wel verslaan maar viel toen ook neer. De alliance geleid door Luitenant Turalyon jaagden toen de horde weg en stuurden ze terug de Dark Portal in. Orgrim zelf werd gevangen genomen door Turalyon. Ontmoeting met Thrall thumb Na de nederlaag in Blackrock Spire werd Doomhammer gevangen door de alliance en opgesloten in de gevangenis van Lordaeron door King Terenas. Maar Orgrim kon makkelijk ontsnappen uit het kasteel en kwam een camp tegen vol met orcs. Toen zag hij wat er geworden was van de orcs,in plaats van bloeddorstige vechters waren het nu legen en verspilde zielen. Doomhammer vluchten en besloot zicht te verschuilen op plaatsen waar bijna geen mensen kwamen. Tot hij op een dag Drek'Thar van de Frostwolf clan tegen het lijf liep. De Shaman vertelde dat er een jonge orc was die bij de Frostwolf clan bleef in de Altrec Mountains. Deze orc bleek de lang gezochten zoon van Durotan te zijn, die ontsnapt was van de humans om daar als slaaf op te groeien. Hij begon zijn mensen terug te zoeken en een leger op te richten. Durotan's zoon Thrall was vastbesloten dat hij de gevangen orc zou redden uit de handen van de Humans. Orgrim had al eens van deze "thrall" gehoord via Grom Hellscream voordat hij zijn clan zocht. Hellscream had aleen maar goeds te vertellen over deze jonge shaman. Doomhammer vertrok naar Altrec om deze jonge shaman zelf te ontmoeten maar liet op voorhand weten dat thrall niet mocht weten wie hij was. Wanneer Doomhammer toekwam noemde niemand hem bij naam of vertelde thrall iets over hem. Wanneer Thrall doomhammer ontmoeten die avond wist hij niet dat hij met de vorige leider van de Horde was aan het praten. Later op de avond werd thrall geïrriteerd door de verhalen dat orgrim vertelden over hoe ze nooit konden winnen van de alliance. Toen Thrall zei dat de orcs hun vrijheid het waard was om voor te vechten, vroeg orgrim waarom hij zich dan verstopten in de bergen van Altrec. Thrall werd nog kwader en vertelde dat hij later zuidwaarts zou trekken om samen met Grom Hellscream en zijn Warsong Clan de orcs te bevrijden van de alliance. Orgrim vertelde thrall dat Grom maar dee stomme "demon-ridden dreamer" was. Op dit punt bereikte Thrall het kookpunt en daagde hem uit voor een gevecht omdat hij de gastvrijheid van de Frostwolf clan had beschaamd. Dit was juist wat Doomhammer wou, hij had de Frostwolves bangeriken genoemd en ook nog dat de orc's niet sterk waren om de alliance te verslaan , gewoon om te zien wanneer Thrall zou opstaan voor zijn volk en zijn clan. Bevrijding van de Orc's Toen hij werd verslagen door de jonge shaman en genaden werd getoond ,maakten hij bekend wie hij was. Eerst was Thrall verschoten en beschaamd dat hij een gast zoals Orgrim Doomhammer zo had behandeld en begon zich te verontschuldigingen. Orgrim stopte hem en vertelde dat dit niet nodig was en vertelde waarom hij anoniem wou blijven. Hij vertelde ook dat hij een plan had om de orc's te bevrijden en Thrall en Drek'thar vonden het goed. Samen met Grom Hellscream en de Warsong Clan waren ze er in geslaagd 4 kampen te overvallen en de orc's te redden. Maar bij het 5de kamp waren de alliance voorbereidthumb en hadden een leger Knights op paarden klaar staan. Ze vielen de orc's aan in hun bloeddorstigheid werden de orc's allemaal slachtoffer. Door de chaos die er heersten door de onverwachte aanval van de humans werd Orgrim in de rug gestoken door een speer van de ridders die door zijn armor door zijn lichaam ging. Met zijn laatsten adem benoemde hij Thrall als warchief , en gaf hem zijn hamer en zijn speciale armor. De plaats waar hij stierf is benoemt tot Hammerfall in de Arathi Highlands.